The present invention relates to a universal hand tool for a bicycle, including a head section and a handle section pivotally connected therewith by a hinge member. The head section has a movable clamping arm and a fixed clamping arm defining a clamping slot. The handle section formed with multiple hexagonal holes. The head portion is formed with a large and a small recesses and cooperative first and second projections for tightening/untightening slotted nuts. A fastening hook is secured on one side of the head section and a fastening loop is secured on one side of the handle section, whereby the hand tool can be locked in a straight operation state by the fastening loop and hook and can be folded after loosening the same for easy storage and carriage.
Conventionally, various hand tools are used for disassembling different parts of a bicycle. Some of these hand tools can at most disassemble two or three kinds of parts, while some of them can only untighten a specific part with specific dimension such as a nut. A bicycle has numerous parts so that there are quite a lot of hand tools are necessary. Such hand tools are manufactured at high cost and great space are occupied thereby so that the storage and carriage thereof are difficult. Moreover, it is often hard to quickly find a suitable hand tool from the various ones. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a universal hand tool for a bicycle, which is suitable for all the parts of the bicycle. The universal hand tool can be manufactured at low cost. Moreover, the universal hand tool has less weight and volume for easy storage and carriage.